


Child of her Fire

by Hukki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Romance, Babies, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Azula is finally being held accountable and being charged for her war crimes but that gets put on hold when a special little thing pops into her life and throws everyone off track.





	1. Her Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Tyzula in the omegaverse au! I'm just trying this out right now, the first chapter is not completely 1,000 words but its almost there. If you guys enjoy it I'll write more !! Oh also, there might be mistakes so don't comment about them because I already know they're there ! (I don't like editing) Anyways hope you enjoy!!! Comment and kudos please!

Azula stared at the red painted ceiling, while thinking of any reasons to what was keeping her up. The medication? No. If anything that would make her overly tired but she's been like this ever since laying down. She sighed and switched to laying on her side, staring at the wall to try and ease herself. The Alpha forced herself to believe that it was probably because the upcoming court trials. She laughed to herself, loving how it took Zuko and other political leader this long to finally punish her for war crimes. But there was a little part of her that feared what was coming her way. Which was new, usually she didn’t care about anything that happened to her. The medication was doing a somewhat good job getting all of her emotions back in check. Azula hated to believe that Zuko was doing a fantastic job with handling her. 

 

“Stupid Zuzu, took you long enough.” 

 

She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, feeling the urge to finally fall asleep. It also helped that the royal jail housing had top of the line beds for their prisoners. Azula considered herself lucky to be royal blood, since it got her into exclusive jail housing areas that felt more like house arrest. Even though at first Zuko might’ve pushed her into that crappy excuse for a mental hospital with their father, she still found herself getting the best of whatever she wanted. It irritated Zuko a little bit but since she moved to these new housing areas she hasn’t nearly killed any workers. Azula let out another dark chuckle, this time laughing at how Zuko was still a childish ruler and an easy push over. 

 

Upon finally getting comfortable and at the brink of falling asleep. The loud jingle of keys were heard from just outside the door. Azula groaned and tried to remember if she did anything to piss off the guards earlier. For once she didn't even talk back to them, so why were they invading her quarters at such an hour? Azula sighed and ignored them, coming to the conclusion that they were just checking up on her. She breathed in and out, noticing that it was an Alpha guard and not the usual Beta ones. 

 

“Princess Azula, a report has been sent by Lord Zuko. He said there's an important event that you must attend to.” The guard set folded royal robes next to her bed and lit every lantern. “I'll be back in thirty minutes to escort you to the Palace.” Azula waited until she heard footsteps leading away from her to get up. She picked up the robes and laid them on her bed. They were beautiful, the fabric made of red silk and gold trimmings on the edges. The Fire Nation symbol embroidered onto the fine fabric of her robes. 

 

“Important Event ? Well I guess if Zuzu went through all this trouble, it's only appropriate for me to join.” 

 

Azula She smirked to herself and changed into her fancy robes. Feeling at ease because it reminded her  that she was still royalty. ‘Maybe Zuzu will take that into mind during my trials… I’m the only other family member that could take over if he dies… and with all the uproar of the past war he might be fearing his life… He won’t have a choice…’ Azula finished off her look with a bun holding her hair ornament and the rest of her hair flowing downward. The door was opened once again and she made her way over, letting the Beta cuff her. With that, she was escorted to the Palace.  

 

/

/

/

 

Nothing could’ve prepared Azula for what she felt upon arriving at the Fire Palace. Her mind was racing as the guards kept a firm grip around her arms. She had started thrashing around and screaming questions. What she didn’t get though was that no one seemed phased by the harsh moment from Azula. Each moment she was dragged closer to wherever she was going, the feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger. Once they reached the actual destination, Azula was ready to rip someone’s head off. Everything was becoming disorientated, she just wanted to find the thing she wanted so it would go away. 

 

The guards knocked on the door and there was a soft “Let her in.” behind it. They both looked at each other and nodded before entering then leaving Azula. The door slammed shut behind her and she paid no attention to it. Only focusing on the door that seemed to hold relief for her strange behavior. She launched towards it and started scratching at the wood, not caring if her nails broke from it. With Azula’s brain completely flooded by this feeling,she didn't notice her brother and ex best friend observing her. 

 

“You know I didn’t believe Ty Lee at first, but seeing your sister act like this makes what she said true. Just never thought she would still be with Azula that way after everything she's done.”

 

“You’re telling me, I don’t know why she ever bothered with my sister. I guess love has its ways of drowning the crazy out.”

 

As the Fire Lord and his lady passed the time while talking, Azula grew more and more animalistic with each minute. Her fingernails were now beyond blunt and dark circles beneath her eyes began to grow. Until finally, after hours of waiting, the door finally opened and Azula’s feeling disappeared. There was a man at the door that looked down at her with a small smile. “You must be the sire…” He helped Azula up from the floor and shook her hand. “Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, we have some things to discuss. Give us a moment and we’ll talk soon.” The door closed and Azula stood there motionless. Her brain hadn’t even finished processing what the doctor had said.


	2. Azalea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE PEEPS THAT COMMENTED AND GAVE KUDOS YOU MAKE ME HAPPY HEHE! ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER AND GIVES SOME BACKSTORY! Oh and by the way! in my version of the au they send of certain type of scents too people for certain things. Also there's gonna be errors because I don't like checking for them, so no need to comment since I know they're there. Here's chapter 2! Please comment and leave kudos!

Ty Lee laid back, her body screaming for pain. No amount of previous beatdowns would've prepared her for child birth. But she paid no attention to her pulsating body. The only thing that was on her mind was the child. She hadn't heard the sharp cry that's supposed to invade your ears. Her eyes welled up with tears just at the thought of birthing a stillborn. That probably would've hurt more than what happened just moments ago.    
  
She looked back at the door, Azula was on the other side probably wondering what was happening. Ty Lee didn't know why she never pushed herself to tell Azula about the news. ' Maybe because you were worried Azula would force you to get rid of it.' Ty Lee sighed and reflected on her selfish actions. What made it worse was that she actually planned the whole pregnancy out. She knew Azula wouldn't be able to refuse her advances.    
  
'God I'm so fucking horrible.' Ty Lee loved Azula, she really did, that's why she did this. Her on again off again lover might be imprisoned soon, so she wanted to keep a part of Azula with her. It was beyond selfish and horrible but Ty Lee didn't expect Azula to be around. Now she had to explain why she hadn't told her and kept it a secret from everyone. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, memories of her and Azula flooding into her mind. 

 

Zuko had captured Azula as she was trying to pass through with her gang. At first Ty Lee couldn't believe that they actually got her. Azula was fierce when it came to anything, so capturing her wouldn't of been that easy. When they settled her at the royal jail houses, Ty Lee was the first to visit her. From there that's when she found out that Azula actually went willingly. 

 

They sat at a Jade table, carvings of dragons painted over with gold. Ty Lee stared into Azula's honey gold eyes as their conversation went quiet. She loved the Alpha’s eyes, something about them just pulled her in. Maybe because she was an Omega or maybe not, either way there were reasons why she always ran back to Azula. In a sense they were unmated mates, the two had a long history. From being each other’s first time when they were 14 to being on and off ever since. 

 

“So you just said ‘okay?’ and let him take you? That's not like you… Anything you're planning ?” 

 

Azula smirked at her and Ty Lee felt her cheeks heat up. It was so easy for the princess to do this to her. She looked away and pouted, gripping Azula’s hand that was in her’s. Her fingers intertwined with Azula’s and she blushed even more at the princesses action. “I'm not planning anything Ty Lee, do you really think Zuzu will do something to me? He's such a pushover and probably thinks with hard work and love, we could become one happy family again.” She brought Ty Lee’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. 

 

“I'll take my medication, make my brother happy, then he’ll allow my to leave. That's when you and I will run off.” 

 

Ty Lee wanted to believe every word that came out of Azula's mouth, but she knew her lover was making false promises. She always did, there was no way Azula wound actually settle down with her. Yet again though, Ty Lee nodded along with whatever her lover had said. “Run off and have a bunch of babies ?” 

 

“Yes.” She laughed. “As many as you want.” 

 

Ty Lee let a smile appear on her face for just a little, enjoying the idea of building a family. Small fire benders or non benders running around as she cooked breakfast. It warmed her heart to the point where she nearly forgot who was making this promise. She leaned forward to peck Azula’s lips, knowing the visiting hours would come to an end soon.

 

After that visit, she heard the news from Zuko. How she wasn't getting off the hook this time and would face punishment. It brought everything crashing down and Ty Lee didn’t know what to do. The Alpha she’s been in love with for years was finally getting put away for good. That meant no more romantic nights full of passionate love making and the family she dreamed of wouldn’t happen. It hurt her so much to the point of making up the plan for her own pleasure. Ty Lee told herself that it was only fair, that by going through with this plan was the only way for her happiness. So she went through with it.

 

Ty Lee planned an overnight visit with Azula, it might’ve took a while for them to approve but she got what she wanted. To make sure she got pregnant, she booked the visit during the week her heat came. She remembered walking into Azula’s room and being completely ravished. It brought a goofy smile to her lips just thinking about it. But then reality crashed back down on her and she groaned. 

 

“Would you like to join the sire and her family in the waiting room ? I can get you cleaned up.” A nearby nurse asked and Ty Lee considered saying no. Only because she didn't want to face the maybe angry Alpha out there. But she had to do the adult thing and told the nurse yes. She then was cleaned up and escorted to the sitting room. Her heart pounding in her chest as she saw Azula. 

 

The Alpha looked at her firmly, trying to figure out what was going on. Ty Lee took a deep breath and sent her scared Omega sent towards her. Hoping that she smelt it and didn't be too bad with her. To her dismay, it did nothing but make the situation worse. She sat down by Azula and the woman automatically growled. Ty Lee flinched and put up her hands in defense. 

 

“What the hell Ty Lee?!? You don't speak with me for months! Then all of a sudden I have a child ?!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!” Azula felt her Alpha side get out of control, her angry scent hitting Ty Lee like a train. Then all of a sudden, it just stopped. A new scent entered the room and Azula relaxed. Her eyes becoming softer and scent dialing down. She turned her head to the nurse walking toward them, a baby wrapped in a blanket with them. 

 

Azula lost all her anger she ever had as her child reached them. The nurse smiled at them and offered their child. Ty Lee saw her lover gulp nervously but laid her head on Azula's shoulder. A gesture that was usually used for calming down nervous Alphas. Azula reached forward and took her child, holding the tiny human in her hands. Right away she knew something was off, but the sight of her child distracted her. The little one looked exactly like her sire, a small tuft of black hair and honey colored eyes that stared back at Azula. Pride filled her as she soaked in all that there was of her baby. 

 

“Azalea.” Azula kissed the child’s small forehead. 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s a flower that grows during the spring here in the Fire Nation and it stays bloomed for weeks to come. It’s a symbol of femininity and softness,although I do not wish for my child to be soft...It’s alright for the moment…” She smiled. “The flower is also something you give to a loved one, since I gave you our daughter; I think it’s a fitting name.”

 

Ty Lee took a moment to process what she had said, she enjoyed the amount of thought put into it and smiled. “I approve.” She took her chances and kissed Azula on the lips, sending over a loving scent. Ty Lee held the kiss until Azula began to press back against  her, completing the action all together. They pulled apart as the doctor walked in with a paper in his hands.

 

“Glad to see that you guys are doing fine.” He looked up at the couple. “There are some things that we do need to discuss. Your child came a month early as you know, most likely because you were away from the sire and overworking yourself. Anyways there are certain things that she’ll have trouble with, like staying warm enough to function. But since her sire is here there’s nothing to worry about.” He took a bow and congratulated them one last time. 

 

Azula nodded along to everything he said, putting a mental note to make sure Azalea was warm. Their loving family was put to a stop though when Zuko decided to butt in. “My duty as Fire Lord is done here, you’ve seen your child Azula now back to your cell.” He stood up and knocked on the wall, sending a signal to his guards waiting. They walked through the entrance and Azula held Azalea closer , a defensive scent wrapping around the two.


	3. Our talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm well I didn't get much comments on my previous chapter I posted :(( I really enjoy your feedback ! Shoot some ideas you wanna see top, although smut won't come right away because things are complicated between Azula and Ty Lee. But like always, there my be mistakes so don't mind them. Please comment and kudos!

Azula held her daughter close with one arm whilst the other held a blue flame. At first, she didn’t care too much about what Zuko had planned for her. But she has Azalea now, a human being that’s depending on her. Azalea needed her sire, Azula was going to make sure she was there. She wouldn't let her grow up without both her parents like she did. Another monster like herself won't enter the world again. She’ll make sure of it. “Back off! Or I’ll personally kill you myself!” A growl left her and a soft cry came from Azalea. Azula quickly looked down at her daughter, wondering if anything hurt her. 

 

“Is that threat ?! You know that just making a threat towards me will give you jail time! I can put you away right now! Don’t test me Azula, you’re lucky I let you even be here! Now put down the child and lets go!” Zuko took a step towards his sister and the blue flame grew bigger. It wasn’t going to be easy but he wouldn’t back down easily. Too many times she showed him up on the battlefield, it was time to show who was stronger now. He darted forward and gripped her wrist, trying to tug her away from Azalea. 

 

The cry from Azalea grew louder and Azula felt something snap inside of her. She shot a gust of fire towards his way and got to a fighting stance. Azula sent over a calm scent that surrounded her daughter, her sobs dying down just a bit. Her eyes glanced at Azalea and she took a breath of relief. “I’m not leaving my child Zuko! I’m not doing what mother did to us!” She looked away from her child and glared at Zuko.

 

“Well I don’t care, you’re a criminal Azula! I won’t let you-”

 

“Zuko stop trying to be tough, you know you’re not.” Mai got up from her seat and moved over to her boyfriend. “Anyways, you can’t push Azula back into jail. Her… partner had premature baby. It’s mandatory for the sire  _ [If Alpha] _ to be around their child until the baby is caught up to their growth. If you restrict them from doing so the child might die and you will be responsible for that baby’s death. You should’ve learned this back at the academy.” She looked at Azula and her child. “Give her a month.” 

 

Zuko didn't like the thought of letting Azula off the hook. But Mai did have a point, if her kept her away the child would die. He wouldn't do that to his niece, even if her mother was horrible. The man looked over his sister before coming to a conclusion. “Fine, you get one month. Once Azalea is caught up, your court will start again. We can discuss visiting options when we get there. I’ll have you and Ty Lee live in the palace for now, that way you won't get in any trouble.”  

 

Azula said nothing in return, just giving a nod in response to him. “Ty Lee, we’ll be going to my room. You will not be allowed to leave that area until your body has recovered. I don't want you getting an infection.” She drenched her strong Alpha scent over Ty Lee, making the girl agree right away. “Good, nurse I would like a wheel chair please.” Azula laid the child down momentarily in Ty Lee’s arms, preparing her wheelchair. It was such a rare sight to see Azula doing stuff for others. She herself felt a bit odd doing this for Ty Lee. Azula hated to admit it, but Azalea was making her a bit soft. 

 

Her brother watched closely as she gathered everything together. Being careful with packing all the necessary bandages for Ty Lee and such. Zuko thought this whole thing was some facade, that Azula somehow planned it. He wouldn't put for thought into the idea though, not now at least. Zuko grabbed Mai’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “Mai and I will get Azalea some things, you'll get them later tonight. Don't cause any trouble or you will face consequences.” He walked away whilst pulling Mai along as she looked uninterested. 

 

“Yes, whatever you say Zuzu.” She rolled her eyes at him and picked up Azalea with one arm while her other helped up Ty Lee. Once Ty Lee was settled she returned their daughter. “Try and get her to sleep, you and I need to talk.” Was all Azula said before escorting them to her room. Ignoring all the side glances from servants and many other guards. Word of her child would get out soon, she just hoped nobody would put much thought into it. If someone did have something to say though, Azula would gladly put them in their place. NO one is going to put down her baby girl. 

 

Azula continued to push Ty Lee down the hall, her firebending releasing light waves of warmth over them. She smiled happily when Azalea made a soft cooing sound. It might've sounded cliche but Azalea brought light to her crazy dark dysfunctional life. Made her feel like she was human and not some bloodthirsty monster. Azula brought them to her room and opened the door, pushing Ty Lee through. It was strange to finally be back in the room where she lost her mind, it brought back horrible thoughts. But that was the past, she wouldn’t turn out like that anymore. She picked up a sleeping child from Ty Lee and laid her down on their bed. 

 

“Now that she’s asleep.” Azula took a seat on the foot of her bed. Her tired eyes staring into Ty Lee’s equally tired eyes. “I deserve an explanation Ty Lee. Why didn’t you tell me about your pregnancy? As the sire I should’ve known the news first, instead my idiot of a brother and his trader girlfriend knew first.” She clenched her fist, breathing harshly through her nose. Azula made sure Ty Lee knew how angry she was, she nearly suffocated her with the angry smell. “Do you know how disrespected I feel? Damn it ! You never stopped by after that day!” 

 

Ty Lee looked away from her, trying to shield herself from the harsh words. Her body was shaking with pure fear everytime Azula said something. “I-I…” She said shakily and clenched her eyes shut, it was too hard. 

 

“You what?!” Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s face and forced her to stare into her eyes. “Say it! You were strong enough to betray me back then! Where’s that strength Ty Lee?! Where is it ?” All she got in response was a soft cry from Ty Lee. “Damn it ! You useless Omega !” She pulled her hand away and slapped the Omega across her face. But something inside her immediately regretted it, she took a step back and examined what happened. The red outline of her hand on Ty Lee’s face made Azula sick.  _ Monster , you're a monster, look you just slapped her! The woman who just had your child is hurt!  _ Screamed a voice in the back of her head, someone familiar but she couldn't define it. 

 

“I'm sorry !” Ty Lee cried out and gripped her stinging cheek, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I found out I was pregnant a month after my last heat! I'm sorry I didn't tell you Azula! I was scared you wouldn't want the child and make me get rid of it !” She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “You were going on trial too! I couldn't just throw this on you all of a sudden! I'm so sorry Azula! I really am!” 

  
  


Azula turned away from Ty Lee and looked out the window, trying to clear the voices in her head. “I-I." She took a deep breath. “I'm sorry.” It was beyond quiet but at least she said it. “I… You have the choice to do anything, we’re not mates so I have no reason to control you.” Azula turned around to face Ty Lee, avoiding the girl’s eyes. “You and Azalea can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.”   _ Weak Alpha.  _ “LEAVE ME ALONE!”  She grabbed her head and groaned.

 

“A-Azula ? Are you okay-"

 

“I'm FINE! Just... a little tired…” Azula rubbed her head and walked towards Azalea. Picking her up and sitting down on a nearby chair, resting her eyes. Azalea laid comfortably against her sire’s chest, soft cooing noises coming from her as she slept. It warmed Ty Lee’s heart to see the cute interaction but she couldn't help but feel sad. Whatever relationship they had was gone, they were nothing. Just two friends that messed around and ended up with a daughter. Ty Lee watched her daughter and their sire, feeling her heart break for what she had planned. It was never supposed to turn out this way, but it did and she just hope something would fix it. 


	4. Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little into the main storyline, keep commenting to let me know what you think and what you wanna see in future chapters!

Ever since Azula slapped Ty Lee, it's been quiet between the two of them. The only words muttered between them were about Azalea. It's already been a week, Azula's been keeping track. Keeping track of how long she has left to stay with her daughter. Three more weeks to go then it was back on trial and in jail. It pained her just thinking about leaving her pride and joy. Azalea was her everything now, she didn't even care about herself. If she was fed and happy then Azula was fine, that's all that matters.

The Alpha stared down at her pup, smiling as she finished the bottle of breast milk. Azalea's eyes sparked with happiness that Azula was hardly getting back in her own. "Beautiful girl." She said quietly before removing the bottle and began burping her. Waiting until she heard a little burp, that ended up containing some throw up along with it. Azula cringed at the sight, Azalea had managed to spit up all over her and her mother's robes. "Well... everyone has their ugly moments."

She sighed and carried her to the washroom, removing the soiled robes. Azula held Azalea with one arm and set up the baby bath. Pulling out rags and a soft sponge like pillow so Azalea's head can rest on. "Here we go." She laid her down and rubbed her chubby cheek.

"Azula?" Ty Lee slightly cracked the bathroom door and looked inside. Azula didn't reply but did look at her from the corner of her eye. Letting Ty Lee know that she does indeed have her attention. The Omega gulped but entered, a small bag in her hands. "Your medication came in, they said since you missed a few days you gotta catch up... I'll tell you which ones to take after Azalea is clean." She set the bag down.

Azula nodded and scooped up a bucket of water from the in door fountain. She slid her hand into the water and used her bending to heat it up slightly. "Get me a rag and some soap please." Her hand reached out, waiting for Ty Lee to deliver. Luckily she did and Azula got straight to bathing Azalea. It was painfully quiet between them, like it usually was now.

"Azula... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stressed you so much... You slapping me was my fault, I was an Omega who wasn't in check." Ty Lee laid her head against Azula's shoulder, watching the Alpha was their child. "I care for you a lot, I even love you... I really do... Ever since we were fourteen, I knew I wanted you to be my mate. So please ? Let's just finally be together?" She turned her head towards Azula, staring into her eyes.

It was silent yet again until their daughter cried out, since she was cold. Azula moved her gaze away from Ty Lee and warmed Azalea up. She soaped up the rag and began cleaning up her child. Upon doing this action, she replied to what Ty Lee had confessed. "Stop apologizing for something I did..." Rinse. "I'm a maniac, that's no excuse for my actions." Lather. "Having Azalea has showed me that I need to change my ways. Why do you think I'm not rejecting my medication ? I'm taking it so I can take care of Azalea." Rinse again. " My answer to you is no, it's not healthy. You don't seem to understand that right now."

She reached for a towel and wrapped Azalea in it. "When you understand my wrong doings, then we can think of a relationship. At the moment though, we can't." Azula turned and handed their daughter over, a neutral look on her face. "I get cranky and drowsy after my medication, so please watch over Azalea for the time being." She grabbed the bag and left.

/  
/  
/

"I just don't get it Mai! We've been fooling around for six years! She won't even consider being my mate! We have a child together for God's sake!" Ty Lee laid her head against Mai's shoulder, a small pout on her lips. "I even apologized! I thought submissive Omegas were irresistible? It doesn't make sense !"

Mai rolled her eyes as the Omega threw a tantrum, it was getting on her nerves a bit. But she was withstanding from telling her to shut up and grow up. Instead she ignored Ty Lee and looked down at baby Azalea in her arms. Such a beautiful child she was, her pitch black hair and honey colored eyes. Mai was almost jealous that Ty Lee got the chance of being a mother. Zuko didn't even talk about having children, reason being that they were still too young. But here you have Ty Lee and Azula, both nineteen not even together and they have a child. _'You're an idiot to be complaining like this Ty Lee.'_ She thought but didn't say aloud.

"Azula is highly medicated, on trial for war crimes and she now has a child to take care of. You have to understand that she's already stressed as it is." Mai smiled down at Azalea, watching her get comfortable. It made her heart ache, Ty Lee didn't deserve this wonderful being. "She doesn't need a silly Omega distracting her. You need to stop forcing your affection onto her. Just be happy that she's taking care of Azalea."

Her words might've been harsh but they spoke the truth. All Ty Lee was doing was complaining over and over again, someone need to tell her off. At least it was a friend who told her. Either way though, Mai's words upset Ty Lee. She frowned and stood up, taking Azalea away from her. "Well of course you don't understand! You and Zuko have been together for so long ! Even if you guys are on and off!"

"Ty Lee calm down, you're overreacting! Stop acting like such a child damn it! You need to understand that Azula's not ready for a relationship!" She grabbed Ty Lee's shoulder and turned her around. "You're being selfish! Just let Azula heal damn it ! God you're so fucking childish! You shouldn't even be a parent! You don't deserve Azalea! And you know it!"

Ty Lee pushed Mai away and harshly turned around, causing Azalea to cry out. "I'm not selfish! I just want to be a family! You're no help like always! You're a horrible friend!" She left and left an angry Mai in her path.

/  
/  
/

Zuko signed off on Azula's court papers, setting her return date in 4 weeks. Giving his sister an extra week to spend with her daughter. He still didn't like the fact that Azula was out and could do what she wanted. But it's been a week and she's showed no sign that she's up to something. Although the interactions between her and Ty Lee had been distant. He wondered what their relationship was, it was hard to tell with his baby sister.  She never was the loving type, except probably when they were very young. Before all the rivalry began to spur between them. 

He sighed and rolled up the scroll, now remembering those precious memories. If their mother didn't favor him would of this happen? Would've Azula broke down or would she be his loving little sister once again? Zuko looked down at the scroll, rethinking his orders. _‘Azula just needs some time to heal, there's no reason to punish her right now… She does have a baby to keep her occupied and out of trouble…’_ He gulped and unrolled it, crossing off what time he had put.  Pushing it back to a year and putting the reason why.  Nobody except for some servants and whoever Ty Lee told knew about Azalea. Zuko had took Mai’s advice and kept his mouth shut about it.  But since he pushed the court date so far back,  he had to give a valid reason.  

He finished the new message and read through what was written.  

_**A message from your Fire Lord,** _

_**We have discussed Azula’s upcoming trials ever since she was captured.  I know that she was supposed to be present for sentencing soon but she won't.  I'll be pushing back the trials and sentencing to one year.  Reason being that she's doing her medical treatment and has a new born child to tend to. I will be meeting with the world leaders soon to tell them that it's on hold.  Good day.** _

Zuko rolled it up once again and attached it to his messenger hawk.  He patted the bird's head and pointed out his window.  “To the Judge of War Crimes against humanity.” A squak came from the bird before it took off, flying away in the soft wind. 

/

/

/

It didn't take long for the news of Azula's child to reach everyone in and out of the Fire Nation. It's only been 3 days since Zuko sent out that scroll. He seemed to forget that any news about Azula would be broadcasted across the world. Since she was well known for every horrible thing that had happen. Meaning that nothing was confidential when it came to her case. That was stupid on his part,  he had to admit that.  But he wouldn't let anyone know what's going on in the palace for now on.  

Zuko didn't realise though, just how much trouble he caused for himself and Azula.  


	5. Her Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main story line coming together, also some Tyzula relationship building up! Happy easter !

Azula had wondered why her once secluded hallway was now crowded with servants bring gifts. She held a tired Azalea in one arm as servants brought in the many gifts.Bag and boxes came in one after another, some big some small. She bowed to the servants as they left her quarters and sat on her bed. Azula laid down Azalea and walked to the many gifts surrounding her. “Did you go on a shopping spree Ty Lee? You know that's not an appropriate way to spend money.”

 

“I’ll have you know Azula that I haven’t spent any money! I’ve literally haven’t even left the palace! I’m just as surprised as you!” She picked up a big box that was decorated with multiple pink turtle ducks. Ty Lee grabbed the tag and read off the name. “ _ A strong leader produces a stronger child, I hope your offspring will enjoy my present. - Long Feng _ “ Ty Lee opened the box and pulled a set of Earth Kingdom robes out, the fine silk shimmering. “Long Feng? Isn’t he like… from the Dai Li ? I thought he was locked up?”

 

“I thought he was dead.” Azula let out genuine laugh and picked up another present, reading the tag. “Hmm another one from a Dai Li member, I’m surprised they even think of me. Must be all the older members that sent them.” She opened it and pulled out a small doll that was for baby Azalea. “Although I don’t mind all the gifts for Azalea, makes it easier on us.” Her hand darted out and softly patted the baby’s head, enjoying how Azalea looked so peaceful as she slept. “Who else sent presents?”

 

“Quite a lot of people, some being just regular Fire Nation citizens to Generals and Sergeants. I guess you having a child has left a bigger impact on the world than you'd expect it would.” Ty Lee laid down with their daughter, softly stroking her hair. The moment was peaceful between all of them. Something that Ty Lee was grateful for because it showed progress in their relationship. Communication was better between them and Azula decided to sleep in their bed sometimes. Just taking things step by step. 

 

“Hmm most of the people sending things are just people who fear me or worship me, nothing really interesting. But at least their multiple gifts will keep our little girl in a good mood.” She turned towards Ty Lee and let herself send a small smile towards her way. It was nothing much but by the way Ty Lee blushed and giggled, Azula knew it meant much more. Despite harsh words and rejection, the Alpha truly did care the Omega. Love was there, it was just hard to show with everything going on. That was one of the many reasons for Azula to reject Ty Lee’s advances. The other reasons being that Ty Lee still hadn't seen what a horrible person she had been.

  
  


“I sent the word out to friends and family a few days ago too, but I haven't heard back yet.  Suki is at Kyoshi Island so she's probably barely getting the information, as for my family… I'm not really sure.” Ty Lee reached out and turned Azula’s head towards her.  She smiled happily and stared into her golden eyes.  “You've been cooped up with Azalea so much, go practice your bending or something. I can take care of her for a little while.”

 

Azula was going to object but noticed the slight ache in her body from not working out much. She supposed it wouldn't do much harm if she gave it a shot. “I think I'll take you up on that. I've been gaining a lot more weight since taking my meds. “ Azula got up and opened her closet, pulling out a tunic and long shorts. “If she gets cranky though just give me a call, I'll be in the main training area.”

 

She changed into her clothing and Ty Lee couldn't help but watch.  Enjoying the sight of Azula's toned body.  Well kind of toned,  she was right about gaining a few pounds.  Her usual six pack abs were replaced with a layer of fat hiding them. It was actually pleasing to see Azula's body in such a relaxed state.  It was slightly sexy but then again Ty Lee found everything about the woman beautiful. “Hmm don't work yourself too hard, I think your dad bod is quite a look for you.” 

 

Azula rolled her eyes at the comment while lacing up her boots. “This ‘dad bod’ body you speak of doesn't exist… Well it won't exist soon…” Ty Lee giggled. “Shush! How about you huh? You're just gonna keep your body the way it is after having Azalea?” She frowned and began tying her hair up. 

 

“I mean, it’s not the worse thing to have. I never had the biggest hips but after having Azalea they got a bit bigger along with my ass.” She sat up and opened up her robe, showing off the nice curve of her new figure. “And since I'm breastfeeding these got bigger too.” Ty Lee sat up and showed off her body to Azula, smiling as she saw the Alpha blush slightly. She sent a wanting scent over to Azula and waited for it to effect her.  Hoping that the women's instincts took over. 

 

Azula flinched when she smelt what Ty Lee sent over to her, it was so taunting.  She forced herself to look away and try to calm her body. This was all too much, her penis was already coming into existence and Ty Lee didn't even fully undress. It didn't help the fact that she hasn't had sex since Azalea was conceived. But she sucked up her urge and smiled at Ty Lee. “Well, you keep your mom body. Suits you more than your smaller and thin body.  I enjoy it this way much more if you really care for my opinion.” 

 

She crawled onto the bed and kissed Azalea’s forehead then looked up at Ty Lee. “Not yet but I have to say,  you almost pulled me into your little trap. Sneaky Omega.” Azula winked at her and sent a taunting scent over Ty Lee’s way. Ty Lee pouted and playfully pushed the Alpha’s shoulder, giggling softly after. For some reason this little interaction made Azula’s heart flutter, even more affection growing for this Ty Lee. It was a little bit scary but she accepted the fact that the Omega was growing on her. 

 

“Anyways, I'll be back in an hour or so. Earlier if Azalea gives you a hard time.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, take your time. “

 

\

\

\

 

Once Azula was out in the open, she finally found herself to breathe calmly. No worries went through her mind and she felt human again. She lit a flame within her palm and began moving it around slowly. Watching closely as the blue flame seemed to crawl between her fingers.  Azula smiled happily then distinguished the flame, getting ready to stretch out her body. She stretched out her arms then legs, feeling all the tension release. “Showtime.” As the Alpha was going to shoot a huge gust of fire out, someone talking stopped her.  

 

“Ah, Azula! I heard the good news! Tell me! How's parenthood for you?”

 

She cringed at the voice of her Uncle Iroh, hating how he thought he could just talk to her. The lazy old man was a major disgrace to the royal family, Azula didn't understand why Zuko keeps him around. But regardless of how she viewed this man, she turned around to bow to Iroh. Showing her respect for the older family member. It disgusted her to be so polite to this tea drinking bum that had embarrassed her way too many times.  _ ‘Do it for Azalea, act like you actually care for this loser.’  _  She told herself before finally replying to Iroh. 

 

“It’s been quite… enjoyable. Not much of a hassle like I thought it would be when I was younger. Although Azalea can get a little fussy if I’m away for a while, other than that parenting is easy.” She fixed her pasteur and crossed her arms. 

 

“Azalea! Such a lovely name! I bet she's just as beautiful as you! You know, Azaleas are beautiful flowers! But they make very toxic tea! It causes very low blood pressure and heart rate as well as irregular heart rhythm!”

 

Azula wanted to slap the old man as he brought up not needed tea information. “Beautiful but deadly, matches her sire completely. Maybe you should try some of that lovely Azalea tea then, would probably make you shut up about boiled leaf juice for once.” There went all her ideas of being nice go completely out the window, she just couldn't handle some things; like her uncle. 

 

Iroh gasped but let himself chuckle at his niece's still harsh behavior. “That doesn't sound yummy at all! Putting that aside, I came to talk to you about something serious.” His cheerful expression changed within seconds and Azula turned her full attention to him. 

 

“Yes? What is it then?” 

 

“You will most likely be called in by your brother today. He has a meeting with top leaders and such, there's a high chance you'll be called in for reasons. I'm not telling you for what because I'm not sure the reason. All I ask of you is to choose wisely, your daughter needs your care and security. Don't do anything to prevent you from doing that.” 

 

Azula didn't get what he was saying but nodded in agreement, maybe he meant well for once. “My daughter comes first no matter what, but thank you for your concern.” 

 

Iroh smiled and bowed to Azula. “Good, that's how it should be. Now let's go see the little one.” He began walking back to the palace. 

 

/

/

/

 

“Good to see my fellow leaders here at this meeting, I'll be having my new royal advisors sit in with me for the first time. So welcome Xiao-ping and Zhen, they were the top students at the academy this year.”  Zuko took a seat while the new advisors came in. 

 

Two people walked in, both Alpha, both tall, and both strange. Their eyes were bright green and their skin a chestnut brown, which looked weird when paired together with their blonde hair. It wasn't common for people to have blonde hair in the nations, so these twins were a rare sight. They stared at everyone in the room before taking a seat next to their Fire Lord. 

 

“Okay, glad that everyone is settled. So we have recently captured my sister Azula and she was in custody awaiting trial, but we’ve been met with a small predicament. My Alpha sister bred with an Omega, resulting into a premature child being born.” 

 

Xiao-ping’s eyes darted towards his own sister when the news about Azula came up. They hadn't heard of this news, Zuko didn’t bring it up to them. It seemed like he was hiding the said information from them, but everyone else in the room nodded along; meaning they already knew. Suspicion of the Fire Lord grew between the twins, just like they knew there would. 

 

“At first, I was only allowing her a month to make sure her child caught up to her growth. But after some thinking, I realised that my sister needs this as part as her treatment. By being a Sire she has got a bit better, so I gave her a full year. Her court trials will resume after the year is up. From now on she’ll be under my strict supervision.” 

 

There wasn't much arguing about Azula’s situation, partly because they didn't want to deal with her case. The crimes she did would take months even years of court trials, so having a year pushed back was widely accepted. But the twins looked intensely at each other from across the table, piecing together Zuko’s words. They didn't like the idea but for a different version entirely. 

 

“My Lord.” Zhen spoke up and switched her gaze to Zuko. “There's a strong problem with what you said, I hope you know that.” She snapped at her brother and he pulled a scroll from his robe. Xiao-ping opened it and pointed to a space where his sister began to explain. 

 

“By Fire Nation law, you can’t put her into prison to begin with. Why? Because she has produced a heir to the royal Fire Nation family. Which makes her able to qualify for the throne.” 

 

Zuko’s eyebrows knitted together as he headed this nonsense being spout at him. “No she’s not, the throne only goes to the first heir. I don't know where you guys are getting your information from.” He stood up harshly and glared at both of them.  

 

“That's usually the case but yours is a bit different, see it says it right here.” Xiao-ping picked up the scroll and began reading to Zuko. “If the Fire Lord doesn't produce a heir within three years of their rule to secure the throne; the next sibling is qualifiable to take over if he or she has a heir ready. Now since you haven't produced an heir, Azula can take your spot if she wanted to.” 

 

Anger filled Zuko and he ripped up the scroll. “This is ridiculous! Meeting dismissed until I solve this!” He threw the ripped pieces at his advisors before leaving. 

 

/

/

/

 

He walked down the long hallways, an angry scent flowing off of his body. “This is ridiculous ! Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid!” Zuko couldn't control it anymore and he screamed out, feeling his personality back from the teenage years. He didn't want Azula taking his spot, she didn't deserve it at all! Zuko was going to find a way to fix this, no matter what. 


	6. His Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, I took a while to update this time lol! But like yeah here it is! School's been rough and when I mean rough (I mean that I was a bit suicidal at one point.) But I'm all good now! Im gucci af my dudes! Enjoy this chapter! Not much drama going on, but it does contain Azula and Ty Lee, also Iroh & Azalea... with a lil bit of Zuko.

Azula noticed the angry scent radiating in the palace but didn’t understand it. Maybe it was some Alpha guards getting into a hassle? Makes sense, firebender Alphas were never the nicest people when messed with. She ignored it though and continued walking with her Uncle. A part of her didn’t want to show Iroh her daughter, for fear of he might take Azalea away. It was a dumb reason of course but Azula was new to being a sire. So she didn't want anything or anyone near her pup, except for Ty Lee of course. 

 

She passed through the guards around her quarters and accessed her room. The scent of her child and it’s mother filling her senses. “Now Uncle, this is my first born… and she’s premature…” Azula glanced over at the older Alpha. “If I hear anything from you putting my child down, I will personally challenge you. That’s my pride and joy, she is my rock, and I won't have some old slob like you talking crap!” Azula took a deep breath and turned back to the door. “Let's go in.” 

 

Iroh watched his niece’s little explosion and smiled when she wasn't looking. It was a strange sight to see Azula all worked up over a child. But he understood all to well, Alpha’s usually got overly protective and wrapped up with their pup. Azula’s actions proved that she was acting like she should be.  “Calm down my niece, I'm sure your beautiful child is as fantastic as you say she is.” 

 

Azula pushed open the doors and smiled upon seeing her daughter nursing. She released a strong scent to make sure Azalea noticed her presence. Almost immediately the pup pulled away from her mother’s breast. Giving her sire the widest smile she could produce for a baby. “Such a beautiful girl.” She walked further into the room and picked up Azalea into her arms.  

 

“She was in the middle of eating! Azula! You know she needs to finish! How else would she be able to grow?” Ty Lee complained while closing up her robe. 

 

Azula rolled her eyes at the nagging Omega and kissed her baby. “She’ll grow just fine, her sire has the best genes in the Fire Nation.”

She smirked then looked up at Iroh, who was standing at the entrance. He was facing the other way for some reason. The young Alpha tried to figure out why until it hit her. Ty Lee, an Omega, a mother, had been breastfeeding. Azula smiled at the respect that only another Alpha could give her. 

 

“It’s fine Uncle… we’re not mates… I have no control over her…” She glanced at Ty Lee then to her daughter. “We just had…relations.”

Their relationship was probably the most awkward thing going on in the Fire Nations.It was always hard to explain how they weren't together but had a child. Yet you could tell that there were unspoken feelings between them. 

 

“Ah okay…” He said softly, obviously put off by how the young couple weren't mates or together at all. But he wasn't one to judge, so he kept his mouth shut and took a seat. Offering his hands out to get the chance to hold Azalea. 

 

Azula stood up and took a step forward before stopping, a sense of possessiveness coming over her. She didn't want Iroh to touch her child, Azalea was HER pup. The young Alpha stared at Iroh then back to Azalea. Trying to find the strength to trust someone else with her little one. “T-This.” She looked over Azalea and held the baby close to her chest. “No… I'm not ready for this “ Azula kissed her pup’s head and closed her eyes. 

 

Iroh watched the interaction before him and nodded, accepting that fact that Azula wasn't ready. He stood up and bowed, making sure to show his fellow Alpha respect. “I am perfectly fine with that…. Please, maybe come join me for some tea-" 

 

The door to Azula’s room blasted open, angry red flames shooting out. She acted fast and grabbed Ty Lee, pushing the baby into her arms and then throwing them out of the danger zone. A blue flame shot towards the door and she held her stance, waiting for the next attack. But instead of another blast of fire, Azula was punched in the fast. You could hear her poor nose crack with the one punch and dark streams of blood leaked out. 

 

“You planned this out ! You've been trying to take my throne since forever ! You're not taking it from me Azula! You’ve lost ! I'm the strongest Alpha!” 

 

Zuko’s voice pierced her ears as she held her bleeding nose. She didn't understand this random outburst, especially since these were usually her things. Azula removed her stained hands and tried to defend herself but was only met with another blow to her face. This time being her left eye. Anger filled through her body, she wanted so bad to put this wanna be strong Alpha to shame. She knew she couldn't though, the guards were watching. If Azula landed one hit on Zuko, she would  immediately be sent back to jail. 

 

Ty Lee watched and she felt her heart ache when Azula was beat. She hated seeing the girl in pain, it hurt beyond anything in the world. Sharp crying alerted her and she looked down to see Azalea crying in her arms, probably smelling the hurt scent from their sire. She kissed Azalea’s head before lying bet down on the floor. Then ever so lightly, she lunged forward and pressed her fingers into Zuko’s joints. Making the ruler freeze up and fall down. 

 

“This isn't over Azula, you better not do this to me! I'll hurt you!” Zuko continued to scream as Uncle Iroh picked up his, paralyzed body. The older man sent them an apologetic look before pulling him out of their sight. 

 

/

/

/

 

Azula laid in her bed a few hours later, her nose throbbing and eye area aching. The healer had patched her up but it was still painful.  What seemed to hurt worse though was that she didn't fight back. She didn't give Zuko the beat down of his life because she knew she wasn’t allowed to. Azula balled up her hands and yelled loudly, just wanting to destroy everything and everyone around her. 

 

Ty Lee watched from the door frame, keeping a close eye on her wounded Alpha. She frowned for moment, catching herself yet again addressing Azula as hers. It wasn’t true, they weren’t together in anyway. But she knew it was only because Azula still needed time, that didn’t stop her feelings for the beautiful Alpha. “Azula… Do you need anything?” She softly asked, wanting to feel wanted by her. 

 

The Alpha turned her head towards the sound of Ty Lee’s voice, she stared at her for a moment then laughed slightly. “Maybe find a way where I can have full control for once.” She sighed and closed her eyes, relieving herself from the pain in her eye. “I feel like an Omega not being able to fight back and just taking a beating.” 

 

Ty Lee ignored the small insult made towards her kind and walked into the room, coming closer to Azula. She sat on the bed and took a moment to lay down next to her, her hands playing with the dark black hair. “You want full control? I know a way where you can gain it back.” The Omega softly kissed Azula’s lips and removed her hands away from her hair. Ty Lee opened up her robe and showed of what laid beneath it. She let off a longing scent, just wanting for Azula to claim her again. “Do you wanna try it?” 

 

Azula opened her eyes and looked at what the Omega was offering to her. She felt herself shift within seconds, there was no denying that she wanted Ty Lee so bad. That’s why she agreed to what the woman was offering and removed her pants. 


	7. Her Intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this time there wasn't much of a wait for an update lol. I'm kinda surprised that I could keep this story updating so consistently. Anyways, there's a bit of smut in this. I'm not sure if it's any good because I didn't feel confident after writing it for some reason. Either way, there is Tyzula and some other drama. I didn't realize this story is going slow ahahahaha, my stories aren't usually like that. Hope you enjoy it though! Tell me what you think , and maybe suggest some things!

For the first time in a while, Azula allowed herself to shift. Gaining the extra part within moments of Ty Lee's offer. Her face was still throbbing with pain but she ignored it. Only focusing on the Omega that was looking up at her from the place on their bed. The Alpha part of her wanted to destroy Ty Lee, to leave her unable to walk correctly. But the part of her, the part that blossomed when Azalea was born; told her to treat her gently. She stopped and just stared for a moment, still not knowing what to do.    
  
" 'zula, come on~" Ty Lee urged and lifted her leg upward, wrapping it somewhat around Azula's waist to bring her closer. "The servants are watching Azalea, so we have a bit of time to ourself." An intense, burning vanilla scent was radiating of her body. Just calling for Azula to take her body and do whatever she wanted with it.    
  
Azula's hips bucked forward slightly, her body's natural instincts kicking in. She groaned and felt her face twitch into a frustrated expression. The Alpha was holding back everything, still not knowing how to do things. Then the next words from Ty Lee made everything snap.    
  
"You're an Alpha, don't hold back on an Omega."    
  
She forced Ty Lee's legs open and licked her lips at the sight of the Omega's dripping core. Azula almost wanted to go down on the woman but didn't because that would be non-alpha like. Her pants were already off so there was no hassle for Azula. The Alpha gripped her length in one hand and stroked herself to the smell of Ty Lee's arousing scent. Her knot was already swelling at the base of her cock, is throbbing like crazy, months of pent up sexual frustration about to be released.    
  
A small whine left Ty Lee's throat when she saw Azula's fully shifted cock. She just wanted to grab a hold of it and pleasure the strong Alpha. But she restrained herself, knowing it wasn't good to mess with something like sex when an Alpha is your partner. So she laid still for Azula, only sending her loving and lustful stares.    
  
Azula didn't talk or even give Ty Lee a warning before she thrusted into her. One moment it was a lustful stare down, the next she was moaning at how Azula stretched her so wide. It was no secret that the Princess was well endowed in her lower region. Being an Alpha was the reason for it but Ty Lee liked to think it was because of her personality too. Always so cocky and conceited, it would only make sense she had this sizable part.    
  
"Azula." Ty Lee gasped while the girl ever so slightly thrusted in and out. It was no secret that Azula was probably watching how Ty Lee's entrance stretched with each movement. She wanted Azula to reply to her, show some reaction that showed she was enjoying this.    
  
The strong Alpha on the other hand could care less if Ty Lee was enjoying it. Just like her usual natural self, Azula was preparing to use all her power into this act. It was only fair since the Omega basically provoked her into this sexual act. So after a few more slow thrusts, Azula kissed Ty Lee sloppily. Spit and tongue everywhere before she began to thrust roughly into her.    
  
In and out, never taking a break during her frantic thrusts. The sounds of their bodies together made Ty Lee almost light headed. It had been so long since the last time they joined and it was a bit too much. With each thrust Ty Lee could feel herself nearly push over the edge, wanting desperately to hold on a little longer.    
  
Ty Lee's walls pulsed around Azula's length with each thrust, even more when the Alpha's knot pressed against her clit. “A-Ah! A-Azula! Knot me please !” Spilled from Ty Lee’s mouth and she wasn't sure if Azula would obey her. They weren't mates in anyway or even in some relationship, but at least she would give it a try. “P-Please.” Her long legs wrapped around Azula’s waist and tugged her in closer. 

 

Azula groaned at the girl’s pleas to knot her and she didn't know what to do. With the load she had packing, if released it might make the woman pregnant with a whole litter. She didn't want more children, Azalea was more than enough for now. So she told herself to resist the urge to knot the quivering Omega underneath her. “Nope.” She growled to Ty Lee and paid attention to reaching her end, making sure each thrust was quick and sharp. 

“W-Why not!- Ah!” Ty Lee turned into a puddle of moans and cries. Her body shook as an orgasm rocked through her. A gush of liquid leaked down Azula’s length making it easier to knot her if the girl wanted. But sadly, Azula pulled out and emptied herself all over Ty Lee’s stomach. Leaving the Omega satisfied yet unsatisfied in the worst way possible. 

  
  


Azula laid down next to Ty Lee but didn't make any eye contact or say any words. This most likely made their relationship much more difficult to understand. There was nothing they could do though, everything they had would never be normal again for the two. 

 

/

 

“What do you think you're doing! Attacking your sister when she's done nothing to harm you lately! She didn't give any hassle at all during her whole incarceration!” Iroh forced Zuko to take a seat, of course he knew what caused this. He just didn't expect the young lord to react in such a way. 

 

“She planed planned that pregnancy! I know she did! Listen uncle, Azula isn't dumb at all! If anything she’s one of the smartest Alpha’s in the Fire Nation. It's not just a coincidence that my advisors tell me that she's eligible for the throne right after she had her child.” His breathing quicken and all of his scent was raging with anger. 

 

There was no denying that Azula was an intelligent Alpha, its it's what made her so desirable to everyone. She could make the toughest of Alphas to do whatever she wanted. So something like planning a child to kick Zuko off his throne wouldn't be such a surprise.  

 

“She’s been occupied with her child Zuko! There is no reason to think she would do this! Azula is capable of many things but she is not behind this at all! Your sister didn't even know she had a child until it was born! You need to calm down! You're losing yourself!” 

 

“No matter what you say can change my mind uncle, I know how she works! I grew up with her our whole life! I've seen her guilt trip servants and lie straight to our mother without being caught! I won't let her take something from me I worked so hard for! It's not fair at all uncle!” He screamed and bright orange flames erupted from his mouth, showing how stressed he was. Zuko’s breathing was beyond erratic and he almost looked like his mental state was at risk. 

 

/

/

/

 

Azula watched Azalea in her crib, making sure that she was safe. Her face still throbbed with pain, yet seeing her child made it better. “You know my child, I thought being a quote on quote, ‘good person’ would make everyone get along.” She sighed and picked up Azalea, smiling down at the small one. 

 

“I can say this though, your uncle is a shit head and if I didn't have you, I would've probably killed him.” Azula kissed her daughter’s head and relaxed in a nearby chair. She held onto her pup and looked back at her bed, making sure that Ty Lee was sound asleep still. 

 

“Your mother though, is a very beautiful woman. Don't tell her I said that though…” A chuckle left her lips. “I love her very much but things are complicated my child, maybe your mother and I can find some balance.” 

 

There was a knock on her door and Azula’s eyes darted upward. She sniffed the air first and found no threatening stench. Probably an Omega servant here to pick up dirty laundry or something. “Come in, its unlocked, but keep quiet, Azalea is relaxing.” 

 

The door opened, a soft creak in its wake, and Azula became a bit curious to who it was. She soon regretted it when her mother appeared in the doorway. Azula held her child close as tears threatened to spill. All the memories of her childhood seemed to flood her memory at once.

 

“Out.” She shook while staring at her. 

 

“Get OUT!”

 

Ursa flinched at her daughter’s harsh tone but tried to walk further in. 

 

“NO! GET OUT, DAMN IT !” Azula held Azalea with one hand and shot a gust of blue fire towards her mother. 

 

“Azula stop !” 

 

Ty Lee bounced up from bed, obviously being awake the whole time. She forced Azula’s hand down and grabbed her face, locking eye contact with her. “Stop, you need to stop, Azalea is crying.” The omega coated them in a calm scent, hoping Azula wouldn't attack anymore and she didn't. 

 

Azula relaxed into the scent and closed her eyes, letting all her anger disappear. “Take A-Azalea… I need a break.” 

 

She nodded and took the baby before Azula ran off to their bathroom. Ty Lee let out a sigh and held her crying child. Everything was normal until Ursa decided to show up. So she was a bit angry with the woman. She turned around and glared at her. 

 

“I guess it wasn't the right-" 

 

“No, no it wasn't at all! I don't understand what you were thinking in your head! You know that Azula has problems with you and yet your ass still showed up! Damn it! Leave her alone! All of you need to leave her alone!” Ty Lee growled at the older Omega and was ready to fight. “She’s trying to be a good parent to her pup ! Something that you could never be to her!” 

 

Ursa took a step back, not expecting such a intense reaction from Ty Lee. She gulped and looked down at the ground before leaving. 

 

/

/

/

 

Xiao-ping and Zhen sat across from each other in their chambers. Drinking tea and looking over all the old national scrolls. “Lord Zuko attacked his sister a few hours ago, did you know?” 

 

Xiao-ping snickered and shook his head. “How couldn't I ? All the servants here can't keep their mouth shut. A shame really, that might be the reason for his downfall.” He sipped his tea. “He won’t listen until we have someone important enforce the rule, who do you suggest?” 

 

The blonde haired female twin smirked behind her cup. “Avatar Aang of course.”

 


	8. Just like Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ass and honestly so badly written most likely, sigh, it's not long, but I've hit writer's block with this story so enjoy what I could come up with. :)

Ty Lee pressed a soft kiss to Azula’s forehead and turned to pick up Azalea. It's been a week since the Ursa incident and Azula was barely calming down. Her heart ached each time the Alpha was in any type of pain. But of course, she knew that comforting Azula was never really an option, since the Alpha worked differently. So she was going to leave her alone to relax without having to watch over their daughter. 

 

She left their room with Azalea in arms, heading towards the garden area to drink tea with Mai. Hoping that this conversation goes better than the one before. Ty Lee wrapped her child in their red silk blanket before walking outside. Going to her friend that already sipped tea at a table. She took a seat in front of Mai and held Azalea with one arm as she poured herself some tea. 

 

“So your boyfriend assaulted his baby sister the other day.” 

 

Mai rolled her eyes and set down her tea, staring at Ty Lee. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything of her idiotic boyfriend. The older Alpha hadn't been around lately so she didn't care. “He’s quite the idiot from what I've been hearing around the palace, but I'd rather not conversate about Zuko.” 

  
  


Ty Lee respected her wishes and decided not to mention him again, even though it buggered her to do so. “Okay. Well Azula and I had… sex again…” She sighed. “It felt good I guess I could say but she didn't want to knot me.” 

 

“Well you guys just had a child, I'm sure she was just worried about getting you pregnant again.” 

 

“I mean maybe but I could've consumed that Fire Chi drink or Fire leaves, whatever the heck it was called.” She looked down at her wrapped up child. “Everything is still so complicated but at least I know she loves me. I heard her say it when I was trying to rest and before Ursa tried to come in.” 

 

“Ah, well at least you know she truly cares for you.” Mai picked up her cup and took a drink. “Ursa spoke with me about the encounter, said that you were very disrespectful to her. Azula must've rubbed off a bit on you.” She chuckled and looked down at the Turtle-Ducks that passed by them. 

  
  


“She deserved it, it probably will make her finally realize how fucked up of a mother she was.” Ty Lee sipped her tea as their conversation seemed to die out little by little. Her mother always told her that once you've mated, friends wouldn't really matter anymore. Especially since you had a child and mate to care for, you had no time for friends. Maybe thats why these conversations with Mai seemed so blunt and quick lately. 

 

“Their family was messed up Ty Lee, we can’t blame her for everything that Azula has done to herself. Azula turned out the way she is because that's what she allowed. But I guess it’s always easy to blame it on someone. Isn't that right Ty Lee?” 

 

The young mother gulped, feeling slightly attacked. from that sudden accusation. There had been many occasions where she would blame her sisters for why she did certain things. Like how she blamed them for running away and joining the circus.Ty Lee didn’t want to deal with this, each conversation seemed to be another fight just waiting to happen. She stood up and held Azalea against her chest. 

 

“We’re Fire Nation, we blame everyone but ourselves for things. Don’t target me specifically. I’m sure your loving boyfriend has done worse things than me.” 

 

She was just going to walk away but was to angry just to let Mai get to her like that. Ty Lee carried Azalea with one arm and flipped the small table between them. Causing the finest porcelain cups and tea to get everywhere. The Omega spat on Mai’s shoes and made her leave, maybe the girl was right; Azula was indeed rubbing off on her. 

 

_ And she really enjoyed it. _


End file.
